Duke of Venomania's True Love
by Orange Starbursts
Summary: Duke Venomania has the power to make any woman fall in love with him. Except, one woman doesn't love him. One woman truly loves him.
1. Chapter 1

**Madness of Duke Venomania**

_Duke Venomania has the power to make any woman fall in love with him. Except, one woman doesn't love him. One woman truly loves him. _

The tall yet husky man began burning his portraits. He did not want his memories to come back and haunt him. It was because of his terrible past. He thought no one would love him, and that is why they all tortured him.

One girl, with green hair, actually loved him. They were childhood friends. The boy kissed the young girl since he was in love with the girl. She did not feel the same. She only loved him because they were only friends, nothing closer than that.

He was brokenhearted. Why must that happen to him? All he wanted was to have a life. He wanted to find a job. He wanted to marry a beautiful woman and have children. He wanted to live a perfect life.

But instead, his life was ruined.

What could he possibly do right now? He lived alone in a mansion. Where did he get the mansion? He probably found it, built it, or stolen it. No one knows anything about him.

While burning the portraits, he felt something touch his shoulder. He turned around. He thought he was alone in this mansion. Not until now.

"Ah, hello," he hears a cold yet young voice says. The man took steps behind himself, but his back hit the wall. "Aw, I am not going to hurt you. I am here to help you."

"What do you want?" the man screamed at his face.

The young voice chuckled. "I want to help you. Have you been suffering alone all this time? For four years, am I correct?"

He nodded. He clenched his fists. He did not want the young voice to learn more about him.

"And your name is Gakupo Kamui. The one who would always get bullied," the voice says. Gakupo clenched his fists, making his strength come out in rage. "Ah, no need to be angry. I will tell something about myself."

Gakupo walked in front of the fire. He could notice the portraits turning into black ashes. The voice's owner went behind him.

"My name is Len Kagamine. I am a devil, and my desire is to help you." The voice reveals.

_A devil…why does a devil want to help me? Aren't devils created to start evil and destruction? _Gakupo thinks to himself. "Why do you want to help me?" Gakupo asked.

"I feel sorry for you. You have been in pain for all these weeks, months, and years. Besides, this idea will certainly help you." Len says with a normal tone.

"Spit it out, I want to know more," the eager Gakupo says while turning around.

"Okay, you've been alone, yes? I will not make you alone. I will cast a spell on you. Whenever a woman sees you, she will fall in love with you. Forever," Len says. "She will love you so much that she will want to be your wife."

"Interesting…what do you want in return?" Gakupo asked. "Everyone wants something."

"Nothing, I just want to be a good devil for once," Len says. "Is this idea alive or not? Once you agree, I will go the village and cast a love spell on one of the woman."

"You do want something from me," Gakupo says. "I will give you something."

"Fine…your childhood friend, yes?" Len says. "I want her soul. Instead of your soul, I want her souls. She seems tasty."

Gakupo did not care about his childhood friend. Since she broke his heart, he did not have any feelings for her. Yes, they were friends, but whenever Gakupo sees this friend, he would give her a cold glare.

"Go ahead," Gakupo whispers. "I no longer care about her."

"Well then, thank you for your consideration." Len bows. "The deal starts now. Have fun with your first lady."

Len disappears. Gakupo turns around and he no longer sees Len. Gakupo sighs.

_I just hope that this girl actually loves me…_

Len wears a hood and he begins walking. He sees a tailor shops and walks to it. He knocks on the door and he hears a voice say_ open_. Len opens the door and he sees a pinkette sewing a kimono.

"Oh, hello," she says while standing up. She walks up to Len and bows. "How can I help you?"

"How is your love life?" Len randomly asks. The pinkette raised an eyebrow and stares at him mysteriously.

"Eh? I do not have a love life, but many men love me, but I would always have to reject them. Why are you asking me all of a sudden?" She asked.

"Oh, nothing, Luka Megurine," he says while smirking. "What do you think about the Duke of Venomania?"

"Duke Venomania? Who is that?" Luka asked.

Len smiled and he took out his hand, showing a picture of Gakupo. "He will be your future husband. What do you think about him, Luka?"

The pinkette named Luka blushed. She took a few steps back. She admired his appearance.

"Eh, he may be too much for me…but maybe I can give him a chance…wait, I am not getting married! Who are you and what do you—"

Len hit Luka on her back. Luka fainted and then he disappeared with Luka.

"Luka, get ready, you are going to meet your husband."


	2. Chapter 2

**Ami-chan, Len's the devil because Kaito is the "guy who looks better than me in all dresses."  
Renae and Ciel, thank you for your reviews ^-^  
I did not update yesterday because I was extremely tired from school. But anyway, here is the chapter I owe you guys since yesterday. **

**The _Current _Duchess of Venomania**

"_Duke of Venomania, your wife is here." _

Gakupo turns around and he sees Len carrying a woman with long pink hair on his shoulder. Her butt was facing Gakupo, making him a bit uncomfortable. She was wearing a long pink dress that you would normally see peasants wear in the medieval days.

"This is Luka Megurine, your new wife. She is asleep right now. When she wakes up, she won't remember me kidnapping her. I did not place a spell on her yet," Len says while dropping her on the floor.

Gakupo quickly caught Luka in his arms. He did not want the woman to be in pain. This was one of his first visitors in four years. "Hey, be careful! She is my first visitor."

Len raised an eyebrow. "Eh? I thought she was going to be your sex slave. You're actually going to love her?" He asked.

Gakupo stood up and walked to the sofa next to the fire place. He placed Luka on the sofa and then he turned around to see Len.

"What? Just because I look like some pedophile, that does not mean I am a pedophile. Let me see how she acts, and maybe I could have feelings for her. When are you going to the spell on her?"

"Oh, sorry, I did not get this straight. You are going to cast a spell on them. When you truly have feelings for them, they will not have the spell. When you do not love the girl, they will have the spell. Any more questions before I flee?"

The tall haired purple man placed his finger on his chin. "Are you going to bring any more ladies over here?" He asked.

"No, this woman will be the only girl I will bring to you. It's either just her to be here, or a peasant is going to find your castle in this dark forest." Len replied. "Is that it?"

Gakupo took a glance at Luka, who was sleeping peacefully. He looked right back at Len and then he nodded.

"Enjoy your wife. Good bye—for now." He says while snapping his fingers. When he snapped, Len disappeared, leaving Gakupo and Luka alone.

Gakupo walked to his new bride. There was a strand of sakura hair in front of her face. He brushed the curl away. He began stroking her cheek, until her eyes opened. He froze in terror.

"What the—who the hell are you?" She asked. She pushed him away and she stood up. "Where am I? Where is my tailor shop?"

_Should I lie? _Gakupo thought in mind. _No, that is something really bad to do…but… _"I am Duke Venomania. You are in my mansion, and your tailor shop is back at town." He told the truth.

"Can I go home?" She asked. "Thank you for inviting me, but I really don't belong here…"

He shook his head. "No. You are not going to home. You are going to be my maid, remember how you…" He stopped his words and he saw a contract on the desk. He picked up the contract and showed it in front of her face. "…accepted the contract from being my maid?"

Luka gently grabbed the piece of paper. She read the whole paragraph and looked down to see her signature.

I, Luka Megurine, will be Duke Venomania's maid and servant for eternity. I will use my life to protect him, serve him, and comfort him. I will listen to whatever he says without objecting.

_Luka Megurine_

She sighed. _I do not remember a thing! Seriously, since when did I agree to sign this contract? Otherwise, he is my new master from now on… _"When am I going to return back to my tailor shop?"

"Your friend is going to watch over it. I am not sure who, but someone will watch it for you."

The pinkette sighed. She did not remember a thing. All she wanted to do is go back home and sew. She thought for another second, maybe she could sew during her free times—if she even had any—so that she felt like she was at home again.

"Luka, I have a question for you." He says while sitting on a chair across from hers. "Before you accepted my contract, have you ever loved any man? Did any man confessed to you?"

_ There is no way in heaven I am going to answer that question! He sounds like more of a stalker and creeper instead of a brave and generous young man! Wait, is he even young? _

"Sorry, but I am not going to answer that question for you," she says while facing away.

"Please answer me." He begs. "_I will listen to whatever he says without objecting._"

She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms in front of her chest. "I did not love a single man in my life. There has been thousands and thousands of men who confessed their love to me."

"And," Gakupo says, begging for more information.

"I have rejected all of them because I am not ready for a relationship, and I will never ever be ready for a relationship. Why are you asking me all of a sudden? Why, are you going to confess your love to me?"

_Uh-oh… _Gakupo thought to himself. _She found out! _

"You do not have the right to ask the duke a question," Gakupo says with hate. _I am sorry Luka for doing this, but I do not want to answer your questions… _"Go and cook dinner, and do it now!"

She stood up and bowed at him. "I am sorry Duke Venomania." She walked away and went towards to the kitchen.

Gakupo immediately got up from his chair, went to Luka, and hugged her. He placed her head on his chest. Gakupo began petting her head, feeling her soft hair. Luka's eyes widened. If she could, Luka would slap Gakupo and beat him up. But since he is her master, she could not do it.

"Please do not go. I am sorry for being so cold on you," he whispered. His hand went on her waist. Gakupo waited for a hug from Luka, but she did not give him a hug. "Why are you not hugging me back?"

"You do not deserve a hug," she says while breaking the hug. "Now if you excuse me, I am going to go—"Before she could finish her sentence, she felt something grab her arm.

Gakupo grabbed her arm and spun her around. His lips landed on hers. He placed his arm around her waist. Gakupo's eyes were closed.

Luka's eyes were wide opened. _Do not give in, Luka! He is just going to use you for sex and stuff…and you are going to be a widow and a useless woman! Be strong! _

Gakupo broke the kiss and saw Luka blushing. He chuckled and placed his hand on her cheek. The pinkette shook her head and walked away. Gakupo smirked and saw her walking away.

_She is shy; do not give up just yet, Gakupo. _He thought to himself. _You'll have your chance tonight! _

Luka went to the kitchen. She saw eggplants on the counter. She pushed them away to see if he had something else in the kitchen. Nothing was in the kitchen, but eggplants and fruits.

"He does not have meat?" she says to herself. "How is he supposed to live a life without—"

"Luka?" she hears a voice says. She turns around and sees Gakupo carrying a box. "I have tuna and meat. If you're wondering why I only have eggplant, it is because of some addiction I have with eggplant."

_Did he just say tuna? _Luka asked herself. She nodded and grabbed the box away from him. She placed it on the counter. There were two boxes on the counter. Luka bowed.

"Thank you. I will try my best to prepare you the best meal I have in mind," she says with a straight face. "If you have any questions to ask me, please call me and I will be right there."

She turns around to open the boxes, but she felt something touch her waist. She turned around and saw Duke Venomania hugging her waist.

Luka couldn't help but twitched her left eye. She got out a knife from the counter and stabbed her master on his left arm. Duke Venomania screamed in terror. Someone who he loved had stabbed him.

_No, please! I do not want that memory with Gumi to happen again! _

Gakupo removed his hands off her waist to cover the spot where he has got stabbed. Luka fled from Gakupo, not wanting to touch or see him. She flicked her hair and went to his bedroom.

"Luka," he screamed. He covered the bleeding. His hand was covered with blood. "You need to say sorry!" He climbs up the stairs, following Luka.

He opened his bedroom, and sees Luka fixing his bed. She saw Duke Venomania, and raised an eyebrow to see what he wanted.

"Yes, Master?" she asked while bowing.

"You nearly killed me! Look at what you did!" He says while removing the hand off his arm. He sees purple blood on his hand, but he saw no blood on his arm. His eyes widened and he pointed at his hand. "Do you see that?"

"All I see is your hand, Duke Venomania," she says while fixing his bed. "It is already late. By the time you wake up, I promise you a heavy breakfast. Look at the time, it is eight pm already."

Gakupo rolled his eyes. He walked up to Luka and pulled her close to his chest. Luka tried to struggle, but Gakupo was too strong.

"I do not want to be in love with you!" she screamed. "We will never ever be friends or lovers; we are going to be strangers! Leave me alone, I am going to sleep!"

Duke Venomania and pinned Luka down on the bed. He started kissing her neck, making her shiver. All Luka was trying to do was push him off of her. She did not want to be wasted, and she will not make that happen.

_I do not understand… _Gakupo thought to himself. _Why she is not possessed? She should enjoy what I am trying to do with her. Am I…actually in love with her? She is not in love with me, but why do I feel this way? Is my memory with Gumi going to be reborn? But this girl is different. She is more of my age, she is quite interesting, and she is way beautiful than my previous love. I just hope on one day, she would feel the same towards me. I should probably let her go. _

Gakupo stopped kissing Luka. Once he looks at her face, tears were escaping her aquamarine blue eyes. His eyes widened. Did he really go that far? All he wanted to do is make her feel welcomed.

"Just let me go," she cried. "I am going to sleep now!" She rubbed her eyes and left the room. Gakupo stood up. He felt bad, really bad.

During a long hour, Gakupo was sitting on his bed, not wanting to go to sleep. His held his together in one huge fist. He was sitting on the edge of the bed. He felt really bad, all he wanted to do is to say sorry to Luka, but he was scared that she might fled, which would break his heart. Or she would probably slap him when she sees him.

He shook his head. He wanted to go see Luka and hug her and say sorry to her. He stood up and grabbed a blanket with him. He took off his modern attire because it was night time. He carried a candle with him to check on his servant.

As he went downstairs, he checked every room to see which room she would be in. He goes to the room right beside his room. He opens the door and sees Luka sleeping on the ice cold floor since there was no furniture.

Gakupo placed the candle on the floor, far away from where Luka was sleeping. He carried Luka in his arms, and brought her to his bed. Gakupo blew the candle and went to his bed. Luka was far on the other side of the bed, while Gakupo was on the other side of the bed.

Suddenly, Gakupo felt something hug his back. It was Luka. She started mumbling certain things in her sleep. Gakupo quickly got up and hugged Luka back.

"Miku…he's…yours…" Luka mumbles. Gakupo had a confused look on his face. All he did was kissed Luka on her forehead, and hugged her tightly. A tear went out of his eye.

_Maybe…she doesn't actually love me…_

**Luka's Dream**

_Luka was walking around the hallways in her maid outfit. She was carrying a broom in her hands. She heard talking in one of the rooms. She knocked on the door to see what is happening in that room. _

_She sees her closest and best friend, a tealette with long pigtails. She was holding Gakupo's hand. The both of them turned around to see Luka, who had a hurt impression. _

_"Miku," Luka whispered. "What are you doing here? Duke Venomania did not invite you over here! Why are you here? You do not belong here!"_

_Her best friend had pale skin. Her eyes were dreamier and more noticeable from before. Her eyes and skin were standing out. All Gakupo did was smirk. _

_"I invited her, Luka," Gakupo whispered. "Why do you care?"_

_Miku brought Gakupo closer to her face. Miku kept on smirking as she saw Luka's hurt face. _

_"Miku, he's not yours! He's mine!" Luka cried out. But suddenly, she and Gakupo's lips touched, making Luka's heart ache. "Gakupo…I love you…but I thought you've loved me…" _


	3. Chapter 3

**The _New _Duchess of Venomania**

_"Luka," a deep yet husky voice says. "Don't you dare leave me—after everything we've been through?" _

_Luka and a young man had lived together for half a year. They were supposed to be married, but since they were poor, they cannot afford a small ring. But why, why was she leaving him?_

_"Who cares? You do not love me, I can live by myself, and I am nothing but a sex doll to you!" She screamed right in front of his face. "I thought I can only love you. But you are abusing our relationship."_

_"I wasn't using—"He says, but Luka cuts him off. _

_"No! I do not want to hear anything from you! Let's see if you actually care about me!" She spoke. She then carried a small bag with all of her valuable items inside. "Good bye!" _

_The man fell on the ground. "This is not goodbye! You are going to come back—watch!" _

_The man kept on repeating words. Luka kept on walking away from her previous and first lover. Does he really love him? _

A pinkette arose from her sleep. Her eyes widened from the terrible past or dream or whatever she had. Her hair was tangled. She found herself in the same room she slept last night. The only difference was that there are more blankets and pillows.

_How these pillows and blankets did come here? _Luka thought to herself. She shook her head, trying to forget about the question. Luka went to the bathroom and did her business. It was another day to serve her master, Duke Venomania.

Luka cooked breakfast—which would be fried egg stuffed with eggplant and bacon. Orange juice would be served. Luka smiled and tied her hair in a ponytail and she wore her maid suit with white leggings which would start at her mid-thigh.

The servant carried a warm wet cloth to wipe her master's face. As Luka knocked on the door, she heard a girl groaning.

_Eh? _Luka thought. _Is this the right room? I thought Duke Venomania and I were the only ones who lived in this mansion. Maybe it is another visitor of Master's. _

Luka waited for five minutes for a response from Duke Venomania. She became impatient. She thought her master was just lazy to speak or get up to open the door. So, Luka rolled her eyes and opened the wooden door.

To her response, she was not happy. She was very surprised. And hurt. What did she see?

She saw a tealette and Duke Venomania covered with blankets. The tealette rested her head on Duke Venomania's head, making Luka hurt.

What did Luka do? Her eyes widened. She dropped the warm wet towel on the dusty floor. Gakupo saw Luka's face. He felt bad. But did he care? Luka took some steps back and ran away.

_Wh-Why? I thought he loved me? Why is there a girl sleeping with him? I thought we had something…Luka, why are you even thinking of this? It is not the end of the world. Stop being so soft on yourself and ignore him! He's just a Duke, right? You are not supposed to fall in love with your master. You are supposed to serve him. Do not fall in love with him! _

Luka stopped walking when she reached the garden. It was not exactly a garden, it was a dark one. Thorns and black roses were everywhere. The floor would be grey cement. The only colors Luka saw are black and grey. Luka shook her head and ran inside of the garden.

"Who was that ugly maid, Master?" The tealette asked.

Gakupo twitched when he heard her question. She did not like someone calling Luka ugly. She isn't ugly, she was a beauty.

"First of all, she is not ugly!" Gakupo says. "She is the first maid and you two will help each other to serve me. You two must get together."

The tealette nodded. Her name is Miku Hatsune, a peasant that is seventeen years old. Why did she come here? She came here to help the town find the town's greatest tailor. Instead of finding a tailor, she has been raped by an evil Duke.

"Go change now," Gakupo says while pulling up his pants. "Go plant new flowers and trees in the garden. I'll ask the other maid to serve me breakfast."

She nodded and Miku wrapped a blanket around her body. She escorted out of the room. Gakupo sits up, looking down.

_Is she mad at me? Well, she never loved me, so why can't I move on? She is pretty yet interesting…but Miku…she's okay. But…I still love Luka. How come Luka still has feelings while Miku doesn't? _

When Luka reached the middle of the garden, she saw something beautiful. She finally saw colors. She saw a fountain which was silver—not grey. Water was pouring out of the fountain. The floor was shiny. Luka saw different types of flowers.

"Hello!" Luka hears a voice says. Luka turned around and saw blonde wearing white clothes. She had white wings which is her own size. She landed right in front of Luka. "Hello, I am Rin! Who are you?"

"Lu—Luka," her scared voice says. Luka was shaking and the girl noticed.

"Ah, do not be afraid! I am no evil thing, unlike my brother. Here, let me help you," Rin says while holding Luka's hands.

Luka stopped shaking. All the stress in Luka disappeared. There was a smile on her face

"You are now happy!" She says. "I'm Rin, an angel from above. I've noticed you feeling sad, so I came here to help you."

"You're an angel?" Luka asked. Rin nodded. "And who is this brother of yours?"

"Well…" Rin says, but she whispered in Luka's ear. "If he hears this, he would go after you, so let's keep this a secret."

Luka nodded.

"He is the exact opposite of me, an evil devil that helps the leader of the evil. We are twins. We were supposed to be the same, but the leader of the evil captured my brother away."

Luka felt bad.

"So, we are two exact opposites. Now, tell me, why are you sad?" Rin asked.

"No reason," Luka sighed. "I must be going. Master's going to be—"

"Master," Rin says quietly. "Who is your master?"

"Duke Venomania. He rules this whole palace. I should be going before I get in trouble. Thank you for being really sweet to me," Luka says with a smile on her face.

She waves goodbye to Rin, and she waved back. Luka smiled and disappeared into the dark gardens of Duke Venomania.

_Duke Venomania…sounds familiar. _

Luka began walking back to the castle. As she was walking back, she saw her. She saw the tealette—Miku Hatsune.

When Miku noticed Luka, she rolled her eyes at Luka. She turned red. She did not like anyone rolling their eyes at her. Luka walked up to Miku.

"Who are you?" She asked while looking disgusted.

"I am Duke Venomania's wife."

Luka's heart shattered into pieces.

"And who are you? You're a simple maid. Am I right?"

Luka rolled her eyes and walked away from Miku. She did not want to deal with this annoying girl anymore. She wanted to go back to her tailor shop.

_I…I thought he would be the right one. And I would be the right one for him. I-I shouldn't have believed in him. I shouldn't have faith in him. Look at where am I now…feeling brokenhearted. Why…Why did I fall in love with him? _


End file.
